


A Missing Conversation

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Missing Moments, Parabatai, Post 3.16, definitely some angst, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: It all starts when Alec feels Jace get stabbed by Jonathan. Jace and Alec proceed to talk about what’s been happening in the past few days between them. Just a mini moment between my two favorites.





	A Missing Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 1 am so I know there are spelling and grammar mistakes.

Alec was on his way to see Lorenzo out of the Institute, leaving Magnus alone for a moment to gather his emotions, it pained Alec that he couldn’t do anything else for him right now. But he needed to be patient, like Magnus is with him always. He was by the elevator when the stabbing pain hit him. 

 

He groaned, “Jace.” He knew where they were right now, Jace and Izzy came to check on him and Magnus before they left. Alec didn’t want them alone summoning Lilith but they were desperate, honestly he was one Clave violation away of summon Magnus’s father.

 

The pain got worse that he had to lean on the wall to stop himself from falling. Underhill saw him and rushed over, but Alec waved him off.

 

“See that Mr. Rey is taken care of.”

 

Underhill didn’t argue, he looked at him one more time before getting into the elevator. It’s not like he hasn’t felt Jace hurt before, but if he reacted badly every-time Jace injures or hurts himself Alec would be in pain 24/7. But this seemed worse for some reason. Alec picked himself up and took a few deep breaths before taking out his phone.

 

Alec: Are you okay?

 

He knew he wouldn’t answer right away or even at all, but he needed to ask.

 

When they got back from the mission Izzy informed him of what happened.

 

“Lilith got away and she took Cain with her. But Jonathan is downstairs, Clary and Jace are making sure he’s taken cared of. How’s Magnus?”

 

“Awake and moving.” Alec couldn’t say he was good because that would be a lie. He sent Izzy away to clean up and go to medical before he went to find Jace. Alec found him quickly, he knew where Jace likes to sulk or think usually it was high above ground so finding him on the roof of the Institute was easy.

 

“Hey.” They haven’t talked in a few days, since everyone was busy and all over the place. Jace has made it his mission to make up for what he did as the Owl and to find Jonathan, Alec thinks he hasn’t properly slept in days. He watches Jace every once in a while to see if he was doing better. He was, or at least that’s what he wanted people to see. Alec could still feel the turmoil inside his head. Alec hated Lilith for what she did to Jace. Alec hated Asmodeus for what he made Magnus give up. But he couldn’t do anything with those two so he decided to just focus on those in front of him.

 

“How’s Magnus?” Jace still looked so guilty when he looks at him. He does a good job hiding it most of the time but right now he was an open book. 

 

“Awake.” Alec sat next to him, Jace seemed to relax but he was pulling away, he could feel it. When he says he can feel the turmoil inside Jace, he can feel the guilt in him. No matter how much he, or Magnus, assured Jace that he wasn’t to blame for anything, it never sticks. Jace is someone who puts everything on himself. He prides himself for being a warrior, a protector, that everything else is second hand.

 

Alec sees the dried blood on Jace’s shirt, he can physically feel the sword that struck him.

 

“If he weren’t bound to Clary I would have ended him. But he wasn’t moving naturally he was moving so fast I barely got a hit in, and when I did I couldn’t make the move.” Jace stood and was pacing now, his knuckles turning white from clutching it into a fist. Alec got up and made Jace face him.

 

“You are the best of my fighters Jace. I know first hand how good you are. You are in a impossible position right now and you shouldn’t beat yourself up for it. I know where your mind goes when you’re like this. But please, parabatai, you need to pace yourself.”

 

Jace was breathing normally now, and his knuckles were no longer white from clutching on. “You aren’t suppose to be calm right now. Your boyfriend just woke up from a somewhat coma. What did Caterina say?”

 

Then at that moment Alec told Jace everything he knew. How Magnus is mortal again because every time he used Lorenzo’s magic it was killing him. How Magnus isn’t handling it well.

 

“He’s going to need you, you know.”

 

“I know,” Alec sighs, “but I just feel like he’s going to shut me out Jace. And I don’t think I can take watching him do that.”

 

“Don’t let him. Keep talking to him. Just be with him.”

 

“I won’t live without him Jace. I can’t.” That moment of silent between them with Jace’s hand on his shoulder was the moment Alec decided.

 

“I’m going to see mom.” He said, their mother was currently fixing up the occult bookshop of Clary’s friend since she just bought it. She’ll have the Lightwood ring, his father gave it to her when they got engage.

 

“What why?”

 

“I just need to get out for a while, Magnus is in the infirmary until tomorrow can you keep an eye on him until I get back?”

 

Jace nods, confused, but always solider. Before Alec leaves he turns to hug him, he needed that, and if Alec was being honest? He needed it too. He always felt stronger when with Jace.

 

“Wanna train when I get back?” Jace finally gives him a real Jace smile.

 

“Are you sure you can handle me? It’s been a while since you’ve been in the field.”

 

“Just you wait Herondale.”


End file.
